


little confessions

by strawberryfishz



Series: stupid soft kagehina [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Character Development, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic, Drinking, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, IM SO SOFT FOR THEM, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: “What?” Shoyo asked at his troubled face.“I think,” Kageyama said after a moment. His voice cracked, so he cleared his throat. He made eye contact with Shoyo. “You’re my best friend.”the little (or not so) confessions kageyama makes
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: stupid soft kagehina [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027620
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	little confessions

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!!!
> 
> in celebration, i do what i always do anyway; write kagehina fluff
> 
> i actually came up with my own title for once! credits to me!

It’s always a rush when Shoyo’s hand hits a ball, sending it flying to the ground, and that day was no different. As he dropped to the ground, gasping air through his deprived lungs, he watched the ref point the flag towards them.

He blew his whistle.

The buzzer went off.

The score read 26-28, Karasuno in the lead.

They won. 

A bubbling laugh left him, and another rush, pure, pure joy flooded his body. He turned towards the nearest person to him—

Kageyama.

He looked just how Shoyo felt, a genuine smile cracking across his face, and Shoyo ran towards him. Kageyama stepped into his reach, and pulled him into a firm, firm embrace. 

He could hear his other teammates yelling, cheering, a hand on his back and congratulations being shared, but all that really mattered was the boy standing right there.

“We won,” Shoyo said, looking up at him. “We’re going to finals.”

Kageyama’s smile grew. “We did it.”

And, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, Kageyama kissed him.

He startled at first, but then sank into it, lifting his arms to wrap around Kageyama’s neck. 

They’d done it before, and a lot more, but never like that—Kageyama was usually the one who insisted it has to be behind closed doors, and Hinata usually had to initiate it, coax Kageyama to kiss him.

But there Kageyama was, bold and unrelenting, kissing him in the middle of the court like he owned it.

It felt like forever, but there’s a moment passed before Tsukishima’s voice called out, “You two know you’re still on live television, right?”

They both pulled away, staring at each other with bewildered eyes. Kageyama’s face was flushed red, down under the collar of his uniform, and he brought a hand up to press the back of it to his lips. He looked away sheepishly.

Shoyo couldn’t help but laugh. He took Kageyama’s other hand and squeezed it. 

“C’mon, Yama-yama, we need to line up.”

Kageyama looked away, most definitely pouting under his hand, but didn’t let go of Shoyo’s hand as they walked back to shake hands.

  
  
  


They got scolded out by both Yamaguchi and Coach Ukai, Tsukishima snickering in the background. They’d never live the moment down, Hinata knew for sure.

But what he also knew was that that was the first time Kageyama had kissed him without restraint. 

That night at the inn, Hinata dragged Kageyama to a quiet corner near the bathroom, away from their sleeping kouhais. Kageyama sat against the wall and Shoyo sat in his lap, holding his face between his hands. At first, Kageyama tried to swat his hands away, turn his face whenever Shoyo looked for too long, but eventually, he let him gaze freely.

He looked at Kageyama’s eyebrows, thick yet well kept, his eyelids, long black eyelashes, pretty eyes like sapphires. He studied his cheekbones, the line of his jaw, the way his face was tinged pink even in the dark room. Once he had Kageyama’s face ingrained into his mind, knowing that even when he closed his eyes, he wouldn’t forget, he leaned in and kissed him, impossibly soft.

Kageyama kissed him back, a gentle hum coming from the back of his throat, and those eyelashes fluttered against Shoyo’s cheek.

When they pulled away, Kageyama was looking up at him, lips a pretty pink and wet with Shoyo’s spit, his teeth sinking into them. His neat eyebrows pulled together.

“What?” Shoyo asked at his troubled face.

“I think,” Kageyama said after a moment. His voice cracked, so he cleared his throat. He made eye contact with Shoyo. “You’re my best friend.”

The words took Hinata aback for a moment. Kageyama did that from time to time; little confessions. Simple things like, “Your hair looks nice today,” or, “Do you want a bite of my curry?”

Little things most would not think much of, but Shoyo knew mean a lot for Kageyama. 

So Shoyo leaned down and kissed him again, a quick press of their lips, before tipping their foreheads together. “It’s the same for me,” he says, softly, and watched a rare, wobbly,  _ genuine _ smile cross Kageyama’s face.

  
  
  


That’s the day Hinata thinks of as he stumbles home with a drunk Kageyama in tow. He’s tipsy himself, but not as much as Tobio, who, strung up on pride, let Atsumu coerce him into a few too many beers.

As they come through the door, Kageyama keeps his arms latched around Hinata’s waist, a considerable weight holding him down as he drags the two of them into the kitchen. 

He grabs a glass from the cabinet before filling it with water from the tap, chugging it down before refilling it and handing it to Tobio. “Drink,” he commands, and as soon as Kageyama’s got his hands around the glass instead of him, he pulls himself up to sit on the counter.

Kageyama complies, but as soon as he empties the glass, his arms are back around Shoyo, linking around his waist and burying his head in his belly. Shoyo giggles, running his hand through silky black hair. “You’re cuddly tonight,” he coos, voice teasing but fond. Alcohol tends to make Kageyama more affectionate.

“Because I love you,” Kageyama grumbles, as if to prove Shoyo’s point, and it makes him giggle more. Even though he can’t see Kageyama’s face, he knows he’s pouting by the turn of his voice. “Don’t laugh, I’m serious.”

“I know,” Shoyo says, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I love you, too.”

Kageyama hums happily. “I wanna marry you.”

The words, just like back then, throw Hinata off guard. His breath catches in his throat, before he settles, stroking his hand through Kageyama’s hair. “You’re drunk, baby,” he says, pushing at his shoulders. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m not!” Kageyama claims, pushing up to look at Shoyo. “I’m not drunk, I’m serious. I wanna marry you.”

Shoyo can’t help the smile that crosses his face. “Yeah?”

“Yes. I bought a ring a few months ago, and I planned to propose on Christmas Eve, but I chickened out.” His frown deepens. “I was so nervous….”

“What, that I’d say no?”

“Yeah! That you weren’t ready or didn’t actually wanna get married or…,” his voice grows more vulnerable. “Or that you wouldn’t wanna marry  _ me _ .”

Hinata’s chest hurts. “How could you think that, Tobio?” He takes Kageyama’s face between his hands to hold his gaze. “I love you more than anything.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow. “More than volleyball?”

Shoyo huffs a laugh. “Don’t push it.”

That makes Kageyama smile, too. “So you wanna marry me?”

Hinata leans in to kiss him. “Yeah, I do.”

Kageyama’s smile grows. It’s no longer wobbly or insecure. It stretches across his face, makes his eyes crinkle, teeth flashing. It makes Shoyo’s belly do somersaults. 

They kiss, and it’s sweet and soft and Hinata  _ swoons _ , because holy fuck, did they just get engaged? When they pull away, Kageyama lets out an absolutely  _ giddy _ giggle, tucking his face back into Shoyo’s chest. “I’m gonna marry the shit outta you.”

Hinata snorts, wrapping his legs around him, holding him as tight as he can. “Yeah, you are.”

He never wants to let go.

Now, he supposes, he doesn’t have to.

  
  
  


The next morning, Shoyo wakes up with an ache in his head, so he can’t imagine how Kageyama feels. But he hears groans as he starts to stir next to him, so he can’t feel that great.

Shoyo gets up to get him water, and as he sits down on the side of the bed, pushing Tobio’s bangs out of his face, he squints up at him. “Sho?”

“Yeah?”

“...did I propose to you last night?”

And then the memory comes flooding back, and Hinata can’t help the laugh that leaves him. “Uh, yeah, you did,” he says.

Tobio sits up, taking a sip of his water. His eyes rake across Shoyo, before landing on his hands on the bed sheets. “I didn’t give you your ring.”

Hinata smiles. “No, I guess you didn’t.”

Kageyama goes to get up, but then his head sways dramatically, so Shoyo urges him back down.

“It’s on the top shelf in the closet.”

So Hinata heads to their closet, looking up to the shelf looming above him, holding their dress shoes they only wear a few times a year. He sees why Kageyama chose it as a hiding spot. Using a bin as a stool, he steps up and reaches out his hand, patting around, before it closes around a small box. He brings it back to their bed and hands it to Kageyama.

With a sigh, Kageyama opens it, turning it to Shoyo. There’s a few beats of silence, before Hinata raises an eyebrow. “No speech?”

Tobio glares at him, and Hinata giggles, leaning forward to kiss away the crease in his forehead. Despite the fuss, Kageyama sighs and says, “You’ve been the greatest challenge, rival, friend, and love of my life.” He takes Hinata’s hand in his own, and makes eye contact. Shoyo holds it with those blue, blue eyes. “Hinata Shoyo, will you marry me?”

Shoyo’s nodding before he can even finish the sentence, laying his weight on top of him, pressing their lips together. His heart is light and floating like a cloud in the sky, and he can’t help the way he presses a few extra kisses to Kageyama’s cheeks. 

He pulls away, looking expectantly at the ring, and Kageyama pulls it out of its box. It’s a pretty ring, a simple golden ban with a (surprisingly large) diamond. Before he puts it on Shoyo, he turns the ring so he can see the engraving on the inside.

In simple lettering, like one on a jersey, it says #9.

Shoyo stares. His chest tightens, swells. He bites his lip, unsure how to communicate the feeling.

“It’s like, my number in our first year,” Kageyama explains. 

Shoyo nods. “I know.”

“And the one on my olympic jersey.”

“I know.”

Tobio frowns. “I know it’s cheesy, you can say if you don’t like it….”

“No!” Shoyo explains, stopping Kageyama before he can turn in on himself. “I love it,” he says softly, reaching out to trace it. “It’s so thoughtful.”

“When we get married, my ring can have a ten on it.”

“Mhmm,” Shoyo says, laying onto Kageyama, resting his head on his chest. “When we get married,” he says, watching as Tobio slides the ring on his finger. “That sounds nice.”

“It does,” Tobio agrees, kissing Shoyo’s forehead.

Shoyo puts his arm out, letting them admire the way the gem sparkles in the morning sun. 

When they get married.

That does sound nice, doesn’t it?

He thinks back to an 18 year old Kageyama, stuttering out a little confession. A completely different being from a 27 year old Tobio, walking down the aisle….

That’s a while from now, Shoyo thinks, tucking his head into Tobio’s neck, breathing in the scent of him and their bed sheets.

They go on in their day with the new term  _ fiancè _ , and Hinata can’t help but think how nice the name  _ Kageyama Shoyo _ would fit him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me!
> 
> go yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawbsuguru)


End file.
